This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Semiconductor backend process equipment (e.g., IC Handlers) require device pick-and-place machine alignments. Typically, these alignments are achieved through a manual process using some human involvement. This process is error-prone, cumbersome, time-consuming and subjective. It is desirable for this alignment process to be simplified and automated.